


A day out

by missmie



Category: Shikabane Hime | Corpse Princess
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmie/pseuds/missmie
Summary: A day out leads to Ouri answering some uncomfortable questions. I do not own shikabane hime or its characters





	A day out

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a one shot or can be seen as a sequel to A shikabane Hime's final choice. You don't have to read that to read this or understand it.
> 
> I do not own Shikabane Hime

"Daddy, daddy." Called a little girl running to a man sitting on a park bench.

 

 

 

 

"What is it my little one?"

 

 

 

 

"When can we go get ice cream? I want ice cream." Pouted the young girl causing the man to chuckle.

 

 

 

"Who says we're going to get ice cream today, hm?" he teased.

 

 

 

"No Ice cream." Replied the girl horrified.

 

 

 

"We have chocolate peanut butter ice cream at home waiting to be opened." Replied the man causing the young girl's eyes to grow wide and a smile spread across her face.

 

 

 

"Yeah I love chocolate peanut butter." Cheered the girl causing the man to chuckle again.

 

 

 

"But after dinner. How about pizza tonight, how does that sound?" asked the man.

 

 

 

"Pizza." Giggled the little girl.

 

 

"Alright then my little one." The man said smiling down at the little girl then looked up at a boy a few feet away. "Soshi time to go!" called the man causing the boy to run over.

 

 

"Are we leaving daddy?" asked the boy with wide eyes.

 

 

"Yes, lets head home and order some pizza." Acknowledge the man standing up holding out both hands which were latched on to by the kids.

 

 

"Soshi, daddy says after dinner we have chocolate peanut butter ice cream to open." The girl said holding the father's right hand.

 

 

"Daddy is Tohru right?" asked Soshi grasping the left hand.

 

 

 

"Yes, she is. Now let's get home." Chuckled the man.

 

 

"Okay." The children replied in unison.

 

 

"Did you kids have fun today?" the man asked.

 

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"I'm glad what was your favorite part?" he asked the two children.

 

 

"Having lunch with Miss Rika." Grinned Soshi earning a chuckle from his father. "Miss Rika says I'm getting big." Soshi beamed.

 

 

"What about you Tohru?"

 

 

"Going to see Uncle Keisei." She replied. "Daddy why we talk to a stone to talk to Uncle Keisei?" she asked Causing her father to stumble releasing a sigh the man pulled his children to the side and knelt down.

 

 

 

"Your Uncle Keisei died a few years before you were born." The man sighed. "I've told you that before."

 

 

 

"I know but why did Uncle Keisei not come back like a shikabane hime?" Tohru asked.

 

 

"Because only certain people, young girls, could become shikabane hime. If your uncle came back, he would have been a shikabane."

 

 

 

"Oh." Replied Tohru.

 

 

"Come on let's go home. Maybe See how mommy is feeling."

 

 

"Okay." replied the two kids each grabbing one of their father's hands after he stood up and they walked home. Their house was in sight when their neighbor was taking out the trash.

 

 

"Oh, hey Ouri taking the twins for the day?" greeted the man

 

 

"Yeah right now they want pizza, ice cream and mom." Chuckled Ouri.

 

 

"Hard to believe that their only five." The man laughed. "How is your wife, is she still feeling under the weather?"

 

 

"A little though she when we left this morning, she was feeling better then she had the past 3 days."

 

 

 

"MOMMY!" Yelled Tohru seeing a woman on the front porch. She released her father's hand running straight towards the women Soshi right behind her. The women beamed and knelt down hugging the two five-year olds.

 

 

 

"Hello, my little ones did you have fun today?" the women asked.

 

 

"Yeah, daddy says we ordering pizza for dinner then afterwards we can open chocolate peanut butter ice cream." Rattled Soshi earning a laugh from the women.

 

 

"Well better get going." Ouri said.

 

 

"Yeah night Ouri glad to hear Makina is feeling better." Waved the man returning to his own house. Ouri strolled up to the house where Makina was waiting alone on the porch.

 

 

"Hello Makina, feeling better?" Ouri asked.

 

 

"mmm much better." Purred Makina. "What did Rinka say?" she asked.

 

 

"That you're still living you just had a cold." Replied Ouri. "Just like I told you before."

 

 

"Well we had to be sure it's been 8 years since I became alive again what if it wore off, what if…"

 

 

"Makina. You are fine, pregnant but fine." Smiled Ouri.

 

 

"You say don't worry but you weren't th-" she stood still. "Wait did you say…" earning a nod from Ouri.

 

 

"Yes, Rinka double checked congratulations we our having another baby." Beamed Ouri.

 

 

"Oh Ouri." sighed Makina kissing her husband. "I'm so happy."

 

 

"Me too Makina. Me too."

 

 


End file.
